


Dursley

by MsStarseer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsStarseer/pseuds/MsStarseer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica Dursley is entering her last year at Hogwarts. Little does she know this won't be like the last six years. Not only is the Ministry in turmoil because of some recent authority shifts, but also the only person who seems to able to do anything about it is missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Dursley, Not Potter

**Author's Note:**

> *I don't own Harry Potter* Also, feedback is reallly great, keeps me motivated to write more. Constructive criticism is appreciated.

_My name is Dursley. Veronica Dursley. I am the eldest child of Dudley and Arielle Dursley. My grandparents are Vernon and Petunia. I have an Uncle Harry, but I was always told he was a bit strange. That is, until I found out the truth. I, unlike my parents, am a witch. My family moved to America when my papa was almost eighteen; my granddad liked to tell me it was because “the English government was going to shit.” I now like to remind him that American politics are not much better._

 _My sister and I were raised to not speak of the Potters unless absolutely necessary. The Potters, however, clearly did not have this same attitude about my family because Leanne and I receive birthday cards and fabulous Christmas presents every year. My sister and I often teased that we saw the pictures on the cards move, or at least we did until we were scolded by my parents._

 _“Pictures do not move.” I remember our father telling us sternly on the evening of my eighth birthday. Of course he was right, Papa was always right. But still, I couldn’t help but think that those bunny rabbits had been on the other side of the card that very morning.  
It turns out, of course, that my father was right, mostly. Muggle pictures did not move, but I don’t spend much time in the muggle world these days…  
_

“Veronica!” Hearing my name broke my train of thought. I sighed and closed my new leather bound journal; it was a gift from my aunt and uncle and I thought documenting my last year at Hogwarts would be a good use for it. The voice was very soon joined by my hyperactive thirteen year old cousin, Lily.  
“Veronica,” she whined, “Al stole my new charms book.” She pouted her lips apparently expecting me to flip and rage on her older brother. “Not today, Lily-kins” I thought.

“Lily, honestly, it’s the last two weeks of summer. Surely you aren’t worried about schoolwork already. Plus, it’s Albus that should be worried; he’s got O.W.L.’s this year.” This didn’t seem to calm her. I sighed again and got up off my bed. I swear, she practically skipped down the hallway. The only reason I had to deal with things like this is because Auntie Ginny and Uncle Harry went on a holiday with a group of their friends; almost like a class reunion, except a vacation, in Paris. This left James and I as the only of-age wizards in the house, and therefore, in charge.

“Albus Severus, you open this door right now.” I called as we reached his bedroom door. The door cracked, but instead of seeing familiar green eyes, I was greeted by grey and a flash of blonde hair. There was a small yelp of surprise and the door slammed shut again. I chuckled to myself and flashed Lily a mischievous glance. “Scorpius Malfoy, I know you’re in there. Open up!”

This time when Scorpius opened the door he leaned against it in a vain attempt of looking suave. I smiled at him and rounded on my cousin who was sitting on his bed. He was lounging causally, holding Lily’s charms book.

“Surely, Albus, you don’t want me telling Auntie Ginny how you’ve been tormenting poor little Lily, instead of getting ready for one of the most intense years you’ll ever have at Hogwarts.” I gave him my sweetest, most dangerous smile. The cool grin disappeared from his face and he tossed the book at Lily’s feet.

“We were just messing around with her. It’s not a crime you know.” He muttered the last bit under his breath as Lily and turned to leave. I scoffed at this response. Honestly, I’d expected him to grow up a bit, I mean, he is fifteen. As we walked out the door Scorpius gave me his best seductive look. I rolled my eyes.

“Scorpius, what’s wrong with your face?” Lily cocked her head to the side with the question. I stifled my laughter. God, she was such a great child. Scorpius’ face fell into a scowl and we escaped the slytherin cave Albus had created. Lily skipped off to her room and I headed back to mine, hoping to get some more writing done. Just then, a door to my left opened and I was pulled inside. The room was dark and a thick musk hung in the air; it was rather difficult to breath.

“V, I need your help.” I sighed again. Today was just not my day.

“What is it, dearest James?”

“Olive,” Of course. I sat down on the bed, this time covered in red and gold satin. “I’ve just gotten a letter from her and I don’t know how to respond.”

“Well, what did she say? And why is it so dark in here? Turn a light on or something.” He ignored my second question and I assumed, from the rustle of parchment, that he was holding the letter. How he was reading it, I had no idea.

“Dear James, I hope this letter finds you well. I’m on holiday with my parents in Italy. It’s so warm here I don’t know if I’ll be able to stand the winter at Hogwarts this year. How are things back home? Give my love to Veronica. Always, Olive.” I had lit my wand while he was reading so when he finished I could actually see his expression. He flung out his arms in an exasperated motion. “What,” He emphasized, “am I supposed to say to that?” I pinched the bridge of my nose and took a deep breath.

“You tell her how awful your summer has been since she hasn’t been coming around the house as much. You tell her you can’t wait to see her and you stop freaking out about nothing. She’s a girl, big deal.” I held up a finger to silence him when he tried to interrupt. “You are seriously worse than that poor Malfoy boy. You’re a seventh year, quiddich star, head boy. Olive absolutely adores you. Quit. Freaking. Out.” I slapped his arm with the last three words. “And seriously, open a window or something.” I flicked my wand at the curtains, which flew open and flooded the room with the warm orange glow of sunset. He flinched at the sudden brightness and I whisked out the door and to my room before I could be disturbed again. I shut the door with my foot, flicked my wand at the lock and plopped down on my bed. Alone. Alone at last.

 

August disappeared. I don’t know what happened to it, but I think someone stole it. I was sitting on my bed going through the last few things to be packed in my trunk. This was our last night home and then my cousins and I would be heading to Kings Cross station early in the morning. My newest journal lay on my bedside table waiting for its time to be packed away. I put my exploding snap pack in the trunk and got down on the floor to look under my bed, making sure I had gotten everything. I noticed a lump laying in the middle of all the dust. Reaching my arm as far as it would go under the bed my fingertips just barely grazed whatever it was. Shaking my head at my silliness I grabbed my wand, muttered “accio” and held in my hands something I had long forgotten about. It was a heart shaped book with a silly metal lock. I rubbed the dust off the glitter letters that spelled out my name and the year, 2015. It was my journal from when I was eleven. That whole year was documented in this little book, even the incident… I broke off that thought and pushed myself back onto my bed. I charmed the lock open and flipped to the page marked with my birthday. That was the day my whole life changed.

 _7/15/2015  
Eeeeee. Oh Diary. Today is my birthday; I just know it’s going to be wonderful. Emma, Susan and Rylie are coming over and then Papa is going to take us to the zoo. I already got my gift from Leanne. She came and woke me up really early. The whole thing was wrapped so nicely I’m wondering if she got Mama to help. She gave me the prettiest locket, oh Diary, I wish you could see it. It’s simple and silver and heart shaped. I opened it and saw she had cut out tiny pictures of herself and our dog, Macylyne. She and I had a big hug session and then she went back to her room and I’m telling you. Oh! There’s less than a month until I start school. Rylie is being shipped off to some boarding school in New York, but Emma, Susan and I are going to the local middle school. I’ve never been so excited._

 _I remember hearing my mom call my name and putting the journal down. I had expected to return and continue my girlish rant about school and my birthday. The next couple of pages were watermarked, I had clearly been crying when I wrote it._

 _Oh Diary, this is just awful. I’m not even sure what I did wrong to make them hate me so much. Mama called me down for breakfast. While we were eating, Leanne went to get the mail. She tossed me three or four cards and handed the rest to Papa. I eagerly ripped them open and was not disappointed with the first three. They were funny and simple, each with a lovely handwritten message from family members and a crisp twenty dollar bill. As I picked up the last letter though, I noticed something odd. It was addressed to me rather specifically. “Ms. Veronica Dursley, 16 Summer’s Way, The bedroom on the right, Richmond, VA.” I turned the letter over to look for a return address. All I saw was a wax seal, (honestly who still does that?) and the name Hogwarts._

 _“Papa, what’s Hogwarts?” My father froze and slowly looked up from his paper. My granddad (here for my birthday, of course) was turning a nice purple color. The men exchanged glances and the letter was ripped from my hands before I could protest. My father opened it and scanned the first page. Then he sat back down, sighed heavily and put his hands in his head._

 _“We need to call Harry.” He said at last. I was still sitting, terrified that I’d done something wrong. I chanced a glance at Granddad when Papa said the forbidden name._

 _“We’ll stamp it out of her, it’s possible.” Granddad said gruffly. I had no idea what he was talking about._

 _“No, you couldn’t stamp it out of Harry and there is no way you’re treating my daughter the way you treated him.” My father stood up and slammed his hands on the table. I jumped. I’ve never seen Papa and Granddad fight before. Sure, over small things, but this seemed different. My mother and grandma were also watching the exchange in silence. They both looked like they knew what was going on though, why was I the only one who was left out. My father strode out the door, surely to find Uncle Harry’s phone number. My mother quickly followed him. Apparently, my grandfather saw this as his only opportunity. He grabbed my arm and pulled me over too him so he could speak into my ear._

 _“Now you listen here girl, and listen well. We Dursleys are of a respectable sort. We don’t associate with people like you. Now, you’re going to go away. Very far away, because you aren’t welcome here anymore. Do you understand? You are no granddaughter of mine.” With that he released me and I fell to the floor crying. I still didn’t know what was going on. I didn’t understand the sudden outburst or why my grandfather seemed to hate me now. I figured all the answers were in the letter so I snatched it off the table and ran from the room. I collapsed on the stairs and with one hand firmly on the slatted railing, I began to read._

 _“Dear Ms. Dursley. We are pleased to inform you that you’ve been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely, Filius Flitwick, Deputy Headmaster.” I didn’t care to look at the second page. This was for a school in England, why was I accepted there instead of one in America? If I hadn’t seen the looks on my parent’s faces or heard the words my grandfather spoke, I’d have though this was a joke. If this was a school for witchcraft then that must make me…No, the idea was ridiculous. Witches only existed in movies and Hollywood. And there was no way I, Veronica Dursley, was a witch. And yet, I was holding proof in my hands. Just then my parents appeared. They sat down next to me on the stairs and put their arms around me.  
“Oh my sweet baby.” My mother began, stroking my hair._

 _“Veronica, we’ve discussed things with your uncle. He’s agreed to take you in during your school years.” I tried to protest my father’s words but he silenced me. “It will be better for you to be around people like you. Please try to understand sweetie, we only want what’s best for you.” I stared at him._

 _“You want what’s best for me, but you aren’t explaining what’s happening or why Granddad hates me and you didn’t even ask me if I want to move to England. Which I don’t. How is this best?” I stood up and faced them. They looked terrified of my anger, as though I would hurt them. Why would they think that? That’s when I ran to my room and escaped. Oh, Diary, I’m sure they’re going to ship me off to live with people I don’t even know. What am I going to tell Emma or Susan? We were supposed to start a new school together, not with me half way across the world. Why is life so unfair?  
_

I closed the journal and wiped my eyes. Thinking back, it hadn’t even been a week before I was on a plane bound for a new country, new family, and a new home. Now, I only return to my previous home for the first two weeks of summer vacation. When I’d arrived in England, Uncle Harry was able to explain the whole thing to me. He told me how the other Dursleys felt about magic and how he’d been treated when he was growing up with them. I had been horrified that my beloved granddad was capable of something like that, then I remember our parting words and I believed the stories.  
Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry were absolutely wonderful to me. They raised me with their own children, bought all my schoolbooks every year and provided a home that was, for the most part, happy. Uncle Harry always teased me, saying I should’ve been a Potter; after all, I had the Evens eyes. Aunt Ginny would always jump in at this point and tell him I was as good as a Potter. Then I went to Hogwarts. Thankfully I wasn’t alone. James would be going for his first year also. It was so frightening when I was sorted. That silly old hat knew things about me that I wasn’t even sure of yet. In the end, both James and I ended up Gryffindors. My first year went by as normally as it could have. I made good marks, had a good group of friends and even humiliated that stupid Slytherin, Marsha Nott.

I moved from the bed to my desk and looked down at the letter I was working on. It was to my sister. My lovely sister. We haven’t spoken in almost three years. She didn’t get a letter when she turned eleven and I knew she hated me for that. I crumpled the letter and threw it in the trashbin. There was no way I could put everything I wanted into words. I missed her, but she deserved more than a letter. I dropped the hideous heart journal on the floor and kicked it back under my bed, hoping all these hard memories would go with it and stay hidden in the dark space and not haunt me at Hogwarts.


	2. Sense of Safety

_September 3_

 _Hermione stopped by a few days ago. She and Ginny cried together at the kitchen table. Mr. Shacklebolt helped Hermione get started at the Ministry and I knew she was very fond of him. She brought Rose and Hugo with her. With six teenagers in the house my stress level was rising but then Scorpius and Nate showed up. I thought I was going to explode. Then James decided that testing my patience level was a good idea and barged into my room with Nate. Both of them had performed the bubble head charm on themselves._

 _“Don’t go into the hall. Al, Scorpius, and Rose set off a couple of dungbombs.” Nate said, quickly shutting the door behind him. He turned and smiled at me. It was such a perfect smile. Oops, probably shouldn’t have written that._

 _“Little Rose? Guess she’s not so little anymore. So, what are y’all doing in my room?” I leaned back on the pillows on my bed._

 _“Actually we wanted to see if you wanted to play some quiddich. You know, get a jump on practice for the season.” James looked at me expectantly. I avoided eye contact, choosing instead to look at a very interesting speck on the wall across from my bed._

 _“And what, play two on one?” I laughed_

 _“No, stupid. We were gonna ask the kids too. Then it’d be three on three.” James said as if this were the most obvious thing in the world._

 _“Well James, I figured you’d be a little more concerned with your school work. In case you haven’t noticed, when we finally get to school we’re gonna be almost a week behind on our work. And I know you got Professor Longbottom’s owl about the Herbology essay he wants from us on the first day. Not to mention Hagrid wants you to be able to identify the difference between several dragon species. Oh and don’t forget the Potions and Transfiguration essays, practicing the Patronus charm for Professor Patil, and the –“James cut me off and I took the time to breath._

 _“Okay! I get it. We’ve got homework. We’re not even at school yet and we have homework. Thanks for raining on my quiddich parade.” He plopped down in my office chair with a large sigh. Just then Lily burst through the door._

 _“Daddy’s back!” She yelled before turning and running down the hallway. Nate, James and I all looked at each other before springing up and running after her. The four of us spilled into the kitchen where Hermione and Ginny were. Now Harry and Ron stood with them. Before any of us could bombard them with questions, Harry held up his hand._

 _“You’re returning to Hogwarts tomorrow and we still don’t have any leads on Shacklebolt’s murder.” Hermione covered her face again at the sound of his name and Ron put a hand on her shoulder._

 _“Dad, who’s up for Minister now?” James spoke up_

 _“Lucius Malfoy.” Harry replied through gritted teeth._

 _“What!” I shouted. “He’s a convicted Death Eater. What are they thinking?”_

 _“He had a change of heart during the Battle of Hogwarts and since then their entire family has been on the good side. Just look at little Scorpius now. Their family has come a long way.”  Ginny stared at me for my outburst. I, just then, found my toes very interesting. “And you’d do well to not speak of people’s family members like that. Especially when they are in our house.” She added sternly, nodding toward the doorway where Al, Rose and Scorpius had just appeared. I mumbled an apology to Scorpius._

 _“Now I want you all to go back to your rooms and pack. We’re leaving early in the morning. Scorpius, Nate, you boys should probably head home now.” Harry stepped out of the way of the fireplace. They left and my cousins and I went to our rooms._

 _The next day could’ve fooled anyone into thinking it was September 1 st. We rushed in the morning and were about ten minutes late in leaving the house. Lily and Ginny shed a few tears at the platform and then we were gone. Finally headed for school._

                I rolled over on my bunk and flipped the book closed. It was about an hour after the feast ended. I knew I should be getting some sleep since classes would start bright and early in the morning, but I wanted to spend some time with James. I walked down the staircase and just like I had hoped James and Nate were sitting by the fire. James was in a cushy armchair and Nate, on the couch. I sat down on the sofa next to Nate and swung my legs up into his lap. I tried to do this as smoothly as possible and I’m pretty sure I was successful. He shot me a small smile before resting his arms on my ankles.

                “Hey kids, how we doing?” I asked, jerking my chin at my cousin. He smiled but didn’t make eye contact with me; he just kept staring into the fire. “James…What’s wrong?”

                “Oh nothing. Nate and I were just tossing theories back and forth about Mr. Shacklebolt. I think it was set up by old Lucius. Nate thinks that is far too obvious and it must have been set up by someone else.” James said, still not looking at me.

                “Well mate, think about it. Lucius _is_ a convicted Death Eater. And he’s just been put up for Minister. He’s under such a heavy spot light right now; he’s not likely to be arranging any coups.” I made a mental note that Nate seemed to always talk with his hands; it was adorable. I watched the way the firelight danced on his face. I didn’t fully understand how he went from being nobody to one of the most popular Gryffindors, next to James of course. I suppose it’s in his blood though; Harry had told me stories about Professor Longbottom and how he matured suddenly their seventh year.

                “Earth to Veronica. Come in, Veronica.” James said looking at me strangely while Nate waved his hand in front of my face. Damnit, I had to stop spacing out like that. “I asked you what you thought.”

                “Wha- sorry.” I said shaking my head, as if to clear it of those thoughts about Nate’s perfectly shaped – _No. Stoppit_. I told myself. “I mean, I agree with Nate. It doesn’t make much sense for Lucius to be behind it when he’s been thrown in such a spotlight.” James scowled at my betrayal. I assume I’m always supposed to side with him, even when I disagree.

                “Well if it wasn’t Lucius, then who do you supposed killed Kingsley?” James asked, not even trying to hide his sarcasm.

                “I mean, I dunno. It could be anyone. What I want to know is, if they really are killing off Order members why did they kill Mr. Shacklebolt so early? There was barely any publicity when old Dedalus was killed. Whoever is doing it could’ve gotten away with so many more, but instead he chose to go for the most protected out of all of them. It just doesn’t make sense. And what’s the point of killing Order members anyway? The war ended so long ago.” I said as I moved from the couch to the floor in front of the fire so I could warm my toes. Nate looked disappointed at my change in location.

                “Oh well, I’m going to stop worrying about it. That’s Dad’s job, isn’t it? Well, I’ll see you guys in the morning.” James said as he stood. He stretched and yawned and started walking toward the spiral staircase. “You know, I bet Dedalus’ murder and Mr. Shacklebolt’s are unrelated. I mean, it’s probably Mom and Dad being paranoid; post war trauma or something.” With that he was gone. After a few silent moments Nate got up and left as well. I wanted to get up with him, or say something to him; keep him here for a little while longer. But, I didn’t. I just sat on the rug in front of the fire and thought about all the things that could be happening.

***

The days quickly turned into weeks and then months and before any of us realized it, November had come to Hogwarts. Things were pleasant. James had taken my quiddich resignation better than I had expected, sure he still raged and ranted, but I was expecting a full nuclear meltdown. Oh, and my grades were better than his, which always brightened my day.

                I was sitting in the Great Hall one morning. The sky above was cloudy and gray, something we would have to get used to. I had a bite of egg halfway to my mouth when suddenly someone was sitting in front of me, someone in green.

                “Scorpius, perhaps you’ve forgotten, the Slytherin table is over there” I said as I pointed.

                “I know. I need to ask you something.” I looked at him expectantly, he was looking far too hopeful. “Well, you know there’s a Hogsmead weekend coming up. I was wondering if you’d like to go with me.” His gaze had dropped from my eyes to the wood grain on the table in front of him.

                I sighed, really, I hate breaking this kids heart. He had none of the normal Malfoy smoothness so I knew this was even worse.

                “Scorpius,” I began, debating on whether to be soft on him or not. “I’m a seventh year, you’re a fifth year. And beyond that, I’ve known you since you were nine. You’re like a brother to me. I’ve never thought about you as anything more than that. So, I’d love to hang out with you and Al at Hogsmead, but you need to understand that I will always see you as the blonde twin of my brunette cousin.”

                He nodded and left the table to take a seat next to Al across the Hall. I sighed again. I do love him, it’s just brotherly love. His empty seat was soon filled by James who started grabbing at any and all food within his reach. I swear, he’s got more Weasley genes than Potter. His hair is even a little red. Nate sat down next to him, apparently trying to ignore my cousins disgusting eating habits.

                We were saved from James by the mail arriving. It never ceased to amaze me, hundreds of owls all swooping down right over our heads. I didn’t have an owl anymore. I once had a beautiful barn owl named Asha, after a witch in a fairytale Ginny used to tell us, the Fountain of Fair Fortune. Unfortunately my lovely Asha developed a sickness just as her fictional counterpart. It was a sickness no magic could cure and my owl died just shortly into my third year. I hadn’t been emotionally stable enough to replace her so I was surprised when a screech owl dropped to the table in front of me.

                “You’re not a normal Prophet deliverer.” I murmured to the owl as I unattached the newspaper, that is when I noticed there was a letter along with the paper.

 _Oh hello Veronica,_

 _You don’t know me, but I’m certain we’re going to become very close over the next few months. See, you have something I want, and I intend to take it. But, don’t worry about it now. Just enjoy the time you’ve been given to spend with your cousins. I’m sure you are very close to them._

 _Until next time, my sweet V_

 _P.S. You may want to check the obituaries in the Prophet today. Maybe you’ll recognize someone ;)_

                My skin crawled as I finished reading the letter. I handed it over to James.

                “What do you make of this?” I asked as I picked up the paper, flipping immediately to the back. I scanned the list of names. None of them jumped out at me as someone I feared was dead. I did see one name I thought I knew.

                “That’s really weird, V. Who could’ve sent this? And, for the love of God, please tell me none of our family is in the paper.” James’ face was contorted with worry.

                “No. No one we know directly. But, who is Hestia Jones?” I asked. The name was familiar, but I couldn’t place it.

                “Doesn’t Dad know her?” The gears in my head clicked into place and I had a distinct memory of a black haired witch with that name coming to dinner. She had been accompanied by Dedalus Diggle. I gasped.

                “James, wasn’t she in the Order?” I asked, my brain frantically trying to piece things together.

                “You know, maybe. I’m not totally sure though. Would they have a list of members in the library?”

                “I highly doubt that. The members of the Order would kind of be some protected information.” Nate spoke, having just finished reading the letter. I nodded my agreement as I snatched a spare bit of parchment from my bag. I scribbled the words “Who are you?” on it and gave it to the owl who was currently sipping pumpkin juice from my goblet.

                “Can you take this to whoever sent the letter?” I asked it. It blinked, took the parchment in its mouth and flew off. I took that as a yes.

                “Do you have any idea who sent it?” Nate asked me. I shrugged.

                “I dunno, but I think it might have been the murderer.”


End file.
